


Chicago

by mirambella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chicago con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, incluso se da cuenta de que lleva mucho tiempo sin mirarlo como lo mira ahora. A veces mucho tiempo es casi una eternidad<br/>Situado en la Chicago Con 2012 al menos una parte y en varios tiempos en el pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos a suponer que Misha y Jensen también son ñoños cuando están juntos y que pueden ser vulnerables si se separan. a lo mejor les he traspasado mi espíritu pero ha quedado así de fluffy.  
> Pero se lo perdonamos por lo precioso que es, verdad??
> 
> Muchas gracias por los coments y tal!! ^^

               

**Chicago**

Le encanta mirarlo y descubrir cosas nuevas.

             A veces se da cuenta de que su barba tiene tonos rojos, o de que sus ojos se vuelven azul oscuro brillante cuando está poniendo en marcha algún plan descabellado, y necesita contarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño y explotara de pura contención.

             A veces, incluso se da cuenta de que lleva mucho tiempo sin mirarlo como lo mira ahora. A veces mucho tiempo es casi una eternidad.

             Incluso después de una eternidad Misha sigue siendo el mismo hombre con él, y eso le hace admirarlo aún más.

 

***

             Al principio todo era tensión y juegos de miradas. Él le insinuaba cosas que Jensen fingía no escuchar, pero todas las noches llegaba a casa con un nudo en la garganta deseando tener el valor de tentarlo y descubrir de una vez por qué le hacía sentir así; Roto e inseguro y cómodo a la vez.

             Cuando resolvieron toda esa tensión notaron que algo iba a mejor. Podía deberse al sexo, o a la confianza. Jensen quería pensar que Misha alimentaba a esa parte callada y tradicional que su sangre tejana no le dejaba mostrar. No sabía qué pensaba Misha. A veces se planteaba incluso si pensaba en ello, o si podía amar a tantas personas como hiciera falta y de modos distintos, porque algo tan increíble no sería capaz de crearle remordimientos.

 

             Jensen no era como Misha, y él tenía que saberlo. Tenía tanto pavor a sentir que los descubrían que evitaba a toda costa hacer comentarios sencillos y sin dobles intenciones sobre su relación de “amistad”. En cambio, todo se volvía en su contra. Misha parecía una especie protegida en su cuaderno, un tesoro demasiado valioso como para derrochar espontaneidad en público, y fue como si la gente pudiera leer entre líneas. 

 

***

             Fue una noche en Roma. Jared estaba algo chispa y eso suponía que se pusiera pesado contando anécdotas que Jensen ni siquiera creía. “El vino italiano” decía. Misha acababa riéndole las gracias, y bueno estaban en Roma y tenían que desinhibirse un poco.

             Jared nunca llegaba a emborracharse del todo. No se ponía agresivo, ni parecía enfermo, pero se chispaba con la facilidad de un niño, aunque pesara el triple y se hubiera comido dos bandejas de canelones. Cantaba canciones pasadas de moda e intentaba hablar un idioma que parecía élfico, aunque él lo catalogaba de italiano. Jared siempre acababa en la cama, bastante solo y estirado como si no fuera a soltar la almohada si no era para darle la vuelta cuando estuviera convenientemente llena de babas. Nunca iba por su propio pie. Casi siempre necesitaba un hombro para cada brazo e iba tambaleándose hacia su cuarto porque el hombro de Jensen y el de Misha no estaban a la misma altura.

-       Estoy encorvado. Voy a tener problemas de espalda a este paso.

-       Llevarte arrastrando durante media hora tampoco es el paraíso, Padalecki –Misha no decía nada, pero él siempre notaba que lo miraba cuando se hacía el padre responsable con su mejor amigo, como si fuera a tirarse sobre él, como si intentara memorizar su gesto.

      Esa noche no fue distinta. El gigante se durmió sonriendo y sus dos amigos cerraron la puerta.

      Hacía calor con un poco de viento, la temperatura perfecta para pasear por el jardín del hotel o amanecer desnudos y juntos con la ventana abierta, sintiendo el olor del café recién hecho del comedor. Estaban solos y lejos de sus personajes en Vancouver, como si pudieran convertirse en otras personas y crear su propia historia.

Misha abrió la puerta y la rozó con una mano, volviéndose hacia Jensen con un gesto cálido. Uno que reservaba especialmente para él.

-       Esta vez no voy a entrar, Misha –dijo intentando no balbucear.

-       Sabía que llegaría este día –su voz asumía su derrota-. Ahora me darás un discurso enorme con todas las razones por las que esto está mal y acabaré creyéndote.

-       No tienes que hacerlo.

-       Lo peor es que aún así lo haría, Jensen. No sabes nada sobre ti, ¿verdad? La gente te mira y es capaz de creer lo que tú les digas. Ese es tu poder. Creen a Dean Winchester porque eres tú, aunque sólo sea un personaje.

-       Quiero llevar una vida normal. No quiero esconderme.

Misha tampoco era partidario de esa situación. Siempre lo hacía por él, pero era tan culpable por ser su cómplice.

      El café de la mañana era amargo y oscuro como petróleo.

 

 

***

      En realidad fue un alivio lo de la séptima temporada.  No pensaba que pudiera aguantar los ojos azules de Misha sobre él una vez más.  Suponía que su propia boda acabaría centrándolo y que el hecho de que a su compañero también le fueran bien las cosas calmaría su voz interior. Misha parecía el único que seguía normal después de aquello.

      Él se moría por dentro. Enloquecía sin saber si Misha estaba perfectamente bien, o si escondía sus heridas para que nadie las viera. La gente siguió hablando de ellos, escribiendo sobre ellos, manipulando fotografías para unirlos en un beso que él aún podía sentir.

      No distinguía la imaginación de la realidad. Lo echaba de menos tanto como le aliviaba que estuviera lejos.

      Cuando estaba cerca intentaba evitarlo y acabó teniendo un serio problema porque no podía evitarlo para siempre. La gente adoraba a Misha como si fuera un dios dorado y eso incluía que lo demandaran en convenciones, entregas de premios y entrevistas. Cuanto más normal intentaba ser, más se sentía un estúpido.

      Debía poner un punto y final, pero uno que llevara incluido su tranquilidad, y parecía casi imposible. Sabía que había perdido a Misha de todas las maneras posibles, aunque la gente seguía viendo esa tensión entre ellos. Sus cuerpos no hacían más que traicionarles.

 

***

 

      Fue una noche fría y nevaba en Vancouver. El cielo estaba blanco y hacía casi imposible poder distinguirlo del suelo, de modo que la gente del equipo se quedó arremolinada en los estudios incapaces de sacar los coches de allí. Jensen tuvo suerte. Su tráiler tenía calefacción y todas las comodidades, así que no tendría que viajar inmediatamente si no quería.

      Caminó hacia él a duras penas, luchando contra el aire del norte calándole los huesos. Estaba casi encima cuando vio la silueta apoyada en su puerta, intentando resguardarse. Lo tenía a unos centímetros cuando se dio cuenta de que el bulto contraído era Misha.

-       Lo… lo siento. Me meteré en el coche. Te dejo entrar.

      Era más fácil sonreír y meterse dentro, pero Jensen no era esa clase de persona y seguía queriendo a su amigo de una forma que no lograba entender.

-       Ni lo pienses. Entra y te preparo un café.

      Puso la cafetera y no tardó ni dos minutos, pero Misha ya se había sentado y  puesto una manta por encima. Le castañeaban los dientes y tenía las rodillas pegadas a la altura del pecho.

-       Y luego soy yo el que viene del sur –dijo para romper el hielo.

-       Había olvidado que aquí Marzo significa Enero, otra vez –Jensen río sin remedio. Echaba de menos hablar con Misha.

Le acercó la taza a la mesa, pero no se sentó con él. Se quedó de pie frente al sofá como una estatua de mármol.

-       ¿Así que estamos enfadados, verdad? –la voz de Misha era suave y tranquila. Necesitaba asumir lo que estaba pasando y no obviarlo simplemente.

-       No, Misha.

-       Pero me evitas.

En el fondo era una buena lógica. Su comportamiento no denotaba otra cosa.

-       Dijiste que podíamos ser compañeros, incluso amigos, pero has estado evitando cruzarte conmigo las pocas veces que he venido a grabar, y allí fuera eres tan buen actor que nadie nota la diferencia. Es una pena que yo sí –cualquiera podría pensar por sus palabras que Misha estaba visiblemente molesto y necesitaba soltar su lastre, pero su voz era tranquila con un ápice de tristeza.

-       Nos llevamos bien, los tres. Es lo único que ellos deben ver, porque es la verdad.

-       No metas a Jared en esto, y no te escondas detrás de él. Se trata de nosotros. Se trata de fingir, y no me refiero a fingir con la gente. Nos estamos engañando –su voz se iba apagando con el frío y el cansancio, aunque este parecía más bien espiritual.

Jensen se agachó hacia él y le colocó bien la manta sobre los hombros. Parecía un profeta enseñándole el camino hacia la luz. La pequeña mesilla de té aún los separaba, pero podía sentir su respiración, el latido en su pecho con sólo acercar las manos.

-       Se trata de mi vida. Ahora está bien y es tranquila, perfecta.

-       No es tan perfecta si tienes que evitarme –susurró con hipnotismo. Jensen no se movió, ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo cerca que estaba.

-       Te echo de menos –reconoció-, pero no soy capaz de darte todo lo que mereces. No puedo ser todo tuyo, apenas puedo darte tiempo.

-       El tiempo no importa si eres capaz de aprovecharlo -¿qué había pasado para que sus palabras fueran capaces de acariciarle los labios?

      Misha se había acercado, y él estaba casi encima de la mesilla, a punto de mancharse con el café, pero no le importaba. Sus labios le encerraron y recordó lo que era sentir electricidad en los dedos. Pasó las piernas por la mesa sin tirar la taza y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo dejando que Misha lo besara mientras sus frías manos le acariciaban la cara, despertando cada centímetro de su piel. Dejó que lo levantara y se hundió en su regazo abrazándolo con urgencia, recordando.

      Su cuello blanco era un lugar cálido en el que pasar esa tormenta, pero no podía evitar tiritar de frío y miedo. Misha lo cubrió con la manta y con sus brazos, y se convirtieron en uno sólo. Un juego de manos y lenguas que les devolvía el calor.

Ya no parecía Marzo, ni Enero. Parecía un soleado Agosto de vacaciones y confidencias.

 

***

 

      A veces mucho tiempo es casi una eternidad. Eso es lo que lleva sin estar con él.

 

      Cuando empezaron la temporada ocho tenían muchas escenas. Incluso la anterior había acabado bien y se daba a entender que Dean y Castiel pasarían un largo tiempo juntos y solos. Por desgracia esas escenas eran cortas y utilizaban siempre el mismo escenario, de modo que las grabaron al principio. Aquello suponía meses de no tener a Misha cerca de él y tener que utilizar excusas para verle.

O convenciones.

 

***

 

 

      Se hacen fotos juntos, compartiendo las mismas tonterías que una vez los unieron. La gente que ha ido a verles les sonríe y todo parece tan calmado como una balsa de aceite de tamaño industrial.

      Hace frío en Chicago, pero la gente no es precisamente fría. Misha habla sobre ellos con la misma tranquilidad de siempre y las chicas aprovechan para grabarlo todo o escribir en el móvil como posesas.

 

(Hasta él sabe que están publicando sus palabras en Twitter, o dónde sea, entre exclamaciones e iconos de felicidad)

 

      No le importa lo lejos que está de casa y de su vida, de su otra vida, porque los pocos minutos que puede pasar con Misha cada mucho tiempo son los recuerdos más maravillosos que almacena.

      Tampoco es como si tuviera que explicar lo que siente. No se trata de una obligación. Son amigos, amantes, compañeros y fans el uno del otro, pero son ellos dos por encima de todo y eso no lleva ninguna etiqueta colgando.

      La fiesta en Chicago es amena y lujosa. Casi se nota el orgullo de ser la ciudad del presidente. Jared ya no bebe vino porque ahora es padre y no puede quedarse en coma mientras su hijo se traga un sonajero o veteasaber.     Incluso ha leído libros sobre el tema que son de autoayuda pero parecen historias de terror.

      Jensen sabe que está guapo porque no se ha puesto ese traje por casualidad y le roba miradas a Misha enviando un mensaje secreto que su compañero parece descifrar.

(Es genial cuando todo es tan normal y sin embargo tan maravilloso)

 

      Ese hotel tiene un jardín enorme, no es Italia, pero le vale. Hay unas doscientas clases de plantas distintas y, aunque es de noche, la tenue luz de unos pocos farolillos le da un aspecto íntimo y relajante. Jensen siente la humedad en cuanto sale, esperando que Misha haya comprendido que quería tenerlo sólo para él. Tarda unos minutos en aparecer a su lado y entonces Jensen ya no siente el frío, ni el agua y es como si una ola de calor le recorriera la espalda.

-       Señal captada –dice Misha mientras lo arropa en un lugar más apartado, más oscuro e íntimo, y no le gusta esconderse, pero le gusta estar así con él.

 

      El primer beso le devuelve al mundo de los vivos, todo cargado de intenciones y luz. El segundo casi le saca una lágrima, por pensar lo injusto que es que sea a escondidas y tan pocas veces. El tercero le relaja y es el mejor, sin demasiada lengua, cargado de espíritu y palabras que no se dicen.

      Aún oye a la gente en la fiesta gritando y brindando. Es una fiesta en su honor, pero no podría importarle menos. La única fiesta que siente ahora es todo lo que Misha pueda darle.

      Se ha dado cuenta de que se ha ausentado durante unos minutos y que los ojos azules lo miran con una pregunta. Lleva la camisa ligeramente arrugada y hace tiempo que ha perdido la corbata (y tampoco le importa).

-       ¿Estás bien?

-       Mejor ahora –consigue sonreír.

      Misha se aúpa para cogerlo de los hombros y apoderarse de su lengua una vez más, y con propiedad, como si hubiera comprendido que no necesita un contrato para ser suyo, ni que la gente lo apruebe. Puede olerlo en su pelo y lo ha visto en sus gestos. Es deseo y preocupación a partes iguales.

 

(Lo ha visto todo el fin de semana en sus ojos y lo lleva oyendo meses en sus llamadas, esa voz que finge que está bien, que tampoco está locamente colgado por él)

 

-       Vamos a pasar de esta gente –le acaricia la barbilla, y piensa que nadie sabe que Misha es también así-. Necesito encerrarte en mi habitación.

 

      Sus manos están inquietas por debajo de la camisa, calientes. Jensen siente su pecho rozarle, los pezones erguidos ante el contacto y su corazón a punto de echar una carrera en solitario. Si le toca un minuto más tendrá un problema y será demasiado obvio, aunque espera que ese “problema” deje satisfecho a MIsha, que le colapse el cerebro y le quite el aire de los pulmones.

      Por si acaso, pasan de largo con una excusa, casi sin exhibirse (suelen utilizar la hora de su vuelo y lo cansados que están).

 

      Por la ventana Chicago se acuesta y los edificios son sólo sombras. A oscuras Jensen busca en Misha un poco de calor y acaba dándoselo él, a horcajadas sobre su pecho, lamiendo su cuello y robándole gemidos.

      Apoya la frente en la suya y sus narices se rozan, y antes de penetrarle por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, un suspiro se escapa de su boca, travieso.

-       Esto es lo único real.

-       Lo sé.

 

(Un día se lo contarán al mundo y se acabarán las mentiras)

 

             El amanecer de Chicago es frío y desafiante, pero el olor del café amargo se mezcla con el dulce de las tortitas. Ambos amanecen desnudos y abrazados. Se despiertan con languidez, con las primeras notas de un Blues que habla de amores difíciles.

 

_“ Love is hard but pleasant”_

 

 

 

 

             


End file.
